


2020 Drabbles

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: New Year, new drabbles.  All drabbles are sterek and words taken from Sterekdrabbles on Tumblr.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	2020 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, January 1: spit, lemon, winner

Stiles was so mad he could spit. He sent Derek to the store to get lemons, fresh lemons for his mother lemon meringue pie, instead Derek brought home lemonade, not the fresh already made kind but the powered kind like kool-aide. 

“Stiles,” Derek spoke to Stiles, who locked himself in the bathroom, “What wrong?” 

“This pie is an award winner at the county fair five years in a row and I only make it twice a year, once on my mother's birthday and on the day she died. She would have been fifty today.”

Derek returned with about a hundred lemons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and question welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
